Fairy Tail - Daughter of the Stars
by BrokenCircuit
Summary: After Natsu and Happy encounter a mysterious man in Hargeon, they return to the guild hall to discover they have a new guild member, Nova Darkthorne. Nova is a seemingly nice girl, but she hides many secrets in fear that Fairy Tail will reject her. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fairy Tail fans, this is my first attempt at a Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I have a lot of ideas for this in the future, but I may not continue it if it doesn't get much positive feedback. I don't have a schedule for writing this. I will try and write whenever I get the chance. **

**There will be a lot of OCs in the Fanfic. If you are not a fan of that then this isn't for you. **

**This story takes place one month after the S-Class Trials, where instead of the Fairy Sphere forming around Tenrou Island, it formed around Acnologia. His roar damaged him and he went into hiding with Zeref to recover. But that's nothing to worry about for Fairy Tail, especially now that there new member is going to bring more trouble…**

**-Arc 1 - Family Issues-**

**-Prologue-**

**-The Red and Blue Man-**

In the lovely, portside town of Hargeon, A young, pink haired man and his flying blue cat were in a restaurant, sitting in a booth with red, leather seats, beside a window with white sills, they were Natsu Dragneel and his faithful companion Happy. They had just completed a quick job just to get some easy jewel. The two of them were devouring bowls of noodles, then, adding them to the already huge towers of empty bowls.

A few blocks away there was trouble. Flames engulfed multiple buildings as a white haired girl ran past them, narrowly avoiding a large wall of ice the closed off the street behind her. She turned to look at the flames and saw a large pillar of ice arch over the wall. Standing on the pillar was a man wearing a buttoned up, red trimmed, blue trench coat. His hair was blue on the right side and red on the left, the two colors met perfectly in the center of his head. His eyes were same as his hair, except his right eye was red and his left, blue.

The pillar reached the ground and the man stepped off. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and black shoes. He had a smug smile glued to his face. The girl stared at him with her big blue eyes and then proceeded to run down the street beside her.

The man followed, sliding across the ground on small patches of ice that he created himself. As he reached the street the girl had run down his pupils contracted as he spotted a blade heading towards him. He tilted his torso back, narrowly avoided a silver chain that the girl launched from a white magic circle on the palm of her hand. The chain had a sharp, dagger-like blade at the end of it. The chain quickly disappeared in a flash of white light.

The girl began to run again, but this time the red and blue man was hot on her tail. He slid along the ground on a path of ice, pointing his palms behind him and spewing flames from them, using them as boosters.

As he got closer to the girl, the flames emerging from his right hand died down and he pointed it out in front of him. He made a small, sudden movement with it and a large block of ice shot up out of the ground beneath the girl's feet, knocking her to the ground.

The red and blue man came to a sliding stop. He slowly walked over to the girl. She tried to get up but her right leg was frozen to the ground. The man sighed and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Nova, Nova, Nova… What are we going to do with you?"

Nova gave him an angered glare. She tried to hit the man with a chain launched from her palm again, but he was prepared and grabbed it only mere inches from his face. His face turned wide eyed with a maniacal smile, "Now, now, I'll be having none of that!"

Back at the restaurant, Natsu and Happy had just finished another pair of noodle-filled, wooden bowls. Natsu grabbed the two bowls and banged them together yelling, "Keep these amazing noodles coming!"

"…And some fish if you've got any." Happy added, as Natsu let out a loud burp.

A maid with long, brown hair and green eyes walked over to their booth with two more bowls of noodles. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she placed the bowls in front of Natsu and Happy. "If you need anything else just be sure to ask, okay?"

"Sure thing, Thanks a lot!" Natsu gleefully replied.

Happy spotted a little surprise in his noodles. "Wow, they even added a fish to mine, thank you so much!" He yelled with joy.

The maid kept her smile and walked back behind the counter and into the kitchen as Natsu and Happy dug into their meals. It wasn't too long before they had finished another bowl each, but this time they were full. They both leant back and patted there, slightly bloated, stomachs.

Happy, beginning to lean on Natsu's leg slowly tilted his head and looked out the window. The sun lit up the grey brick road and each side of the street was lined with homes, stores and other miscellaneous buildings. About fifty meters down the street Happy noticed something strange. He didn't twig onto what it was until he stared at it for a bit, a red and blue man, holding a girl with white hair up by her throat.

He instantly jumped up and placed his hands up against the window and stared down the street. With his eyes wide he yelled frantically, "Natsu! Look out there, that girl looks like she's in trouble!"

Natsu, picking at his teeth, instantly jumped on the table and joined Happy at the window. The sight of the girl in trouble made him angry. He clenched his fist and shouted as fire spewed from his mouth, "Let's go help that girl!" He jumped off the table and smiled, "I'm all fired up now! C'mon Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as his little, white wings appeared on his back and he flew towards the restaurants exit, followed by Natsu running. They headed down the street towards the red and blue man, leaving the people in the restaurant confused.

Nova had her hands tightly wrapped around the red and blue man's forearm. "You may kill me, but Nebula won't be such an easy target." She choked.

The red and blue man, still with his large smile, replied, "Don't worry, he's next and it doesn't matter how strong he is…" His red eye was glowing a bit. "…Nothing is going to get in between me and my payday!" His grip began to tighten and Nova could feel her air supply being cut off.

Suddenly, the two of them heard two voices, causing the man to loosen his grip. "Get your hands off her!" It was Natsu.

"Yeah, or else there's gonna be trouble!" Happy added.

The man looked at him, quite annoyed. He stared at Natsu for a moment in silence. Finally, he spoke in a silver tone "I really don't think this concerns you." He looked at Nova. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my job and get paid…" He raised his hand to shoulder level, with it clenched half way. A ball of light blue flames formed in the center of his palm. He was ready to strike but he was stopped by the dragons roar…

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as his cheeks puffed up and a large amount of flames emerged from his mouth heading straight for the man.

The red and blue man reacted instantly by throwing the girl into the front window of a shop on the side of the street and turning towards the roar and placing his forearms in an X shape in front of his face and upper chest, protecting him from the flames. The roar pushed him back slightly.

He lowered his arms as a smug smile formed on his face, "Oh my, this truly is an honour… A Dragon Slayer, quite remarkable I must admit."

Natsu's angered glare showed a pinch of confusion as he asked, "How's it an honour?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, but I've been called a bit of a Dragon Slayer fan boy, I'm a big fan of your kind. Just to be clear though, don't think I'll go easy on you because of that." His right leg slowly stretched back. "Ice-Make: Swimming Sabre!" He kicked the ground, releasing a quick, thin, flat trail of ice that slid along the ground towards Natsu. It looked as if something was swimming through the ground. Right before the ice reached him, a sharp tipped spire rose from the trail, threatening to stab him.

Natsu quickly jumped to the left, dodging the spire. He immediately retaliated by running towards the red and blue man, fists blazing. He tried to punch with his right fist. The man took a hasty step back, dodging the punch. Natsu then used his left fist. The man dodged again. The two of them repeated this a few times before the man finally changed his routine, grabbing Natsu's left fist. To Natsu's surprise, the man was far stronger than he looked. Natsu began feeling a cool presence cover his hand. The man was freezing it.

"I heard you Dragon Slayers were more of a challenge then this…" The man gloated as the ice slowly covered Natsu's elbow. Ice then rose from the ground covering his feet "…But I guess not everything is as they say in this world." The man created a small dagger made of ice in his other hand and prepared to strike. Before he could stab Natsu, he was interrupted again.

The man was shocked when a silver chain wrapped around his arm and pulled him into a double-story house on the side of the street. The impact created a large cloud of dust, constricting Natsu's view. After around twenty seconds the dust cleared, the ice on Natsu's arm and feet shattered as he looked over to wear Nova was. She had already left. He then turned to the wreckage the red and blue man was in. He was standing there, with a displeased look on his face and wiping dust off his arm.

"What a waste of time!" The man said, as he began to walk away.

Natsu, full of rage, yelled at him. "Get back here you bastard!"

The red and blue man looked at Natsu and left him with warning, "Don't worry, I'll be seeing you very soon. No doubt about it." He began to float into the sky on a platform made out of ice that was being lifted by small flames being used as thrusters. Natsu glared at him the entire time. He flew away at a high speed and was soon out of Natsu's view, but Natsu continued to stare in the direction the man left in.

"Hey Natsu, I think we should go back to the guild." Happy interrupted, breaking Natsu's stare.

Natsu nodded and smiled, "Yeah let's get going, but if we see that guy again I'm kick his ass." He clenched his fist.

"In the meantime let's go back to Fairy Tail and tell everyone what happened. Maybe they can help us!"

"Alright, good plan!" Natsu gave Happy the thumbs up. "Now let's go, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy replied with joy.

The two of them headed back to Magnolia. Natsu had a strong feeling that he and the red and blue man would clash again, very soon…

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed that, I know I'm not the greatest writer but I've tried my hardest and I wasn't that bad. So… Favourite, follow, review. Give me some feedback where I need to improve on, anything in particular that you liked or disliked.**

**See Ya Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back! After quite a while actually… Not like many people cared. But for those three people that actually read the first chapter, I rewrote it so go back and read it again! It's much better now. I hope you enjoy this and be sure to Favourite, Review and Follow! Now read away!**

**-Arc 1 - Family Issues-**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Bounty Hunter's Meet Up-**

In a dreary, rundown, wooden tavern on the waterfront of Hargeon two men were playing darts. The bar was dark, lit only by a few dim lights. The bar top was made of splintery wood and covered in glass stains. There were multiple wooden tables scattered across the bar, none of them with seats. Five wooden booths with U-shaped, grey, tattered seats lined the wall opposite the bar. There were two dart boards at the back of the tavern.

The first man stared intently at the dart board. He was a very tall man with smooth black hair with a large, dark green-highlighted spike at the front. He was wearing a green, brown and black camouflage, military-style, uniform and a pair of black, steel cap boots. He also wore a pair of circular lens glasses that sat closely to his yellow eyes. The right lens of his glasses had a small, red, square crosshairs on it. He threw a dart and hit the bullseye with ease.

The second man, who was leaning on a wall next to the back most booth with his arms crossed, was large and muscular. He angrily said to the tall man, "Dammit, Drew! Stop cheating with those stupid glasses!" His voice was deep, matching his tough exterior. "It's bad enough that you're a sharpshooter with your magic sniper rifle, but you've also got those 'special reading glasses!'"

He was taller than Drew, even with his above average height. He had massive, bulky biceps and broad shoulders. He had light brown eyes. His head was large and round, with very short, brown hair, almost to the point of baldness. He was wearing a grey shirt with rib like bones circling the body and shoulder pads made from hornless bull skulls. There were three colored orbs encrusted into the back of his shirt in a triangle shape. He also wore a pair of black pants with bone knee pads and small bone circles tightening the ends of the pant legs. His shoes were white with metal covering the front and back of his foot. The shoe laces had white, bone tips.

"You're just a sore loser, Bolt." Drew replied, smiling and still staring at the dart board.

"Fine, if I'm a sore loser then… then…." The large man stamped his right foot on the ground trying to think of a way to make the game fair. He then pointed at Drew and yelled, "ah-ha! I know now. Re-do your shot…" Drew rolled his eyes and walked towards the dart board but before he could grab the dart, Bolt finished his sentence. "…Without your glasses on."

Drew's hand stopped inches from the bronze dart and began to tremble. Sweat poured down his forehead and onto his nose, he swallowed harshly. Was his cheating foiled?

He forced a look of confidence and turned around, smiling once again. "I don't understand why I need to give you a do-over. It's not my fault I'm better than you."

"You're not better than me, you're cheating!" Bolt stood up straight and walked over to Drew, Bolt towered over him. The two of them stared at each other angrily.

"You may kiss the bride." A woman's voice interrupted from the nearest booth. A pretty, blonde girl slowly rose from the seats. She had been sleeping in the booth but was awoken by all the yelling.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. When she finished she looked over and saw Drew and Bolt glaring at her.

"What?" she asked, staring at them with wide, green eyes.

"You need to stay out of this Laura" Bolt said, still glaring.

"Oh look at that. Just a minute ago you were acting like a child and now you're 'mister serious'." Drew interrupted with mocking tone. "You try to act scary, like you think you're Pyrozen or something."

Bolt smiled, "So, you think Pyrozen is scary?"

"Let me finish! You think you're acting like Pyrozen. But! You don't realise that Pyrozen isn't scary, nor is he intimidating." He crossed his arms and smiled with satisfaction.

The large wooden door at the front of the bar suddenly flew open with a bang, causing Drew to let out a small squeal. Standing at the door was the red and blue man. His one red eye was glowing slightly.

What Drew had previously said was thrown out the window as he began speak with obvious fear in his voice. "Oh… Uh… Pyrozen! Hey, how have you been..?"

Pyrozen walked over to the group of three before replying to Drew in a friendly tone. "I'm feeling great, thank you for asking." He showed a hint of a smile before it faded as he looked past Drew.

Drew turned to see what he was looking at and was met with a pair of scrawny, cold, skeletal hands that grabbed his wrists and tackled him to the wooden floor. When Drew finally realised what was happening he was face to face with a skeleton. No flesh, no organs, just a red glow from the inside of its skull, emerging from its eyes and nose. He freed his left hand from the skeletons grasp and grabbed its wrist, pushing it back a little.

Drew, still struggling against the surprisingly strong skeleton, managed to look past its dry white skull and red eyes to get a glimpse of Bolt, with his arms crossed and smiling. Drew suddenly jerked his left arm to his side still holding onto the skeletons arm, ripping it off. He dropped the arm as a large black sniper rifle materialised in his hand from a dark green light. He swung the rifle towards the skeleton, knocking it off of him and quickly jumped to his feet, pointed the sniper at the skeleton and fired, destroying its skull.

The skeletons body fell apart and the bones quickly turned into white smoke and vanished. The red glow from inside its head slowly floated behind Bolt and nested its self in an empty, circular hole on the back of his shirt. Bolt, Laura and Pyrozen looked at Drew, who was looking through the scope of his sniper, aimed directly at Bolt.

"Hey!" A husky voice yelled from behind the bar. "I don't want no fights in my bar!" The bartender growled. He was short, wide, and bald and wearing some dull, grey clothes covered by a dark blue apron.

"Ya lucky I'ma nice enough guy to let you all stay the night, the least ya could do is not brawl in my bar."

"Our apologies, sir. We are truly grateful that you let us stay the night." A disembodied spoke in a slightly high-pitched, male voice. "Unfortunately, my… associates get a little restless when they don't kill their target…" The voice had no visible source, it sounded like it was coming from all directions.

"What the hell do you mean 'kill their target'?!" The bartender responded, beginning to tremble with fear, he recognised the voice as the man he met the day earlier. Pyrozen and the others didn't seem fazed by the voice, they were used to it.

"Oh right… we didn't give you a real introduction, did we?" He let out a horrifying cackle that sounded like it was coming from directly behind the bartender.

The bartender quickly turned around and was met with a mass of blue electricity that pushed him up against the bar. The electricity had no noticeable features except a gaping mouth that looked like a smile and two large eyes that gave it a devious expression.

The bartender grunted as he felt the electricity burn him. The mouth began to move and the mass spoke, "We are bounty hunters…" It was the disembodied voice from before. "…And we are not the good kind…" Its eyes grew narrow and its smile widened.

The bartender tried to break free, but the electricity had a strong force behind it. He had no idea the man he met the day earlier had abilities like this. "W-what are you going to do with me…?" His voice was quiet, showing his obvious fear.

The electric mass stared for a moment. Sparks of blue electricity flickered off it in all directions. "If we encounter someone that could compromise our mission… we 'remove' them."

The bartender's eyes widened as the electricity intensified burning him even more until the point where his heart stopped and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

Drew, Bolt and Laura glared in shock. They had never actually seen someone get murdered before. Pyrozen stood next to them with his arms crossed, still unfazed by the situation. His red eye was no longer glowing. The electric mass slowly faded and turned into a small blue trail that slithered across the bar top like a snake made out of electricity.

It slowly made its way off the bar and across the floor towards Pyrozen. When it was just a meter away from him it launched itself upward with a flash of bright, blue light. It took on the form of a man, aged in his early 30s. The entire surface of his body had a bizarre, glowing, blue tint to it. His skin was a sickly, pale blue. His hair was a slightly darker shade of blue, with sharp stands pointing in all directions.

He was wearing a pair of dark grey cargo pants and a black shirt with a purple standby symbol on it. Most of his shirt was covered by an unbuttoned, white lab coat with black burn marks towards the bottom of the body and sleeves. His shoes were black and laceless.

He smiled from ear to ear showing his light blue teeth and opened his eyes as his pupils contracted. His eyes were a much darker blue then the rest of his body. He spoke once again, "Welcome back, Pyrozen. I hope you brought some good news." He kept his smile as he showed a sign of anticipation.

"Wait, hold up! Are you going to ignore the fact that someone just died a minute ago!?" Laura interrupted, still sitting in the booth.

His large smile turned into a gentle one as he replied, "We are literally getting paid to kill someone and you're freaking out over me killing someone."

"But this guy wasn't our target!" She shouted. "He's just-"

"A nobody." Pyrozen butted in. "He won't be missed… and neither will his bar, right Sparky?" He teased with a nickname.

"It's Glitch, but thanks for trying." The blue man replied sarcastically. "…And no he won't be missed. Anyway, what are you implying?" Glitch Queried.

Pyrozen lifted his hand in front of his face with only his index finger sticking up. "We get rid of the evidence." A sinister smile spread across his face and the end of his index finger lit on fire.

"I like the way you think, but back to the more important business. Did you… finish the job?"

"No." Pyrozen sorrowfully replied.

Glitch's large smile turned to an angry expression. He turned his entire body, except for his head and forearms, into the blue mass from before and lunged at Pyrozen, knocking him up against the second booth.

"I thought you were the right choice!" He growled, shocking Pyrozen. "You assured me that she would be dead…" Pyrozen gritted his teeth, trying, very hard, to not show his pain. "…and might I ask why you were unable to kill her?"

Pyrozen forced an answer through his pain. "I was moments away from killing her, but I was attacked!" The pain subsided as Glitch backed away turning back to his human form.

"Attacked by who?" Drew asked.

"He was a Dragon Slayer. Must of seen me attacking Nova and came to the rescue." Pyrozen replied.

Suddenly, Glitch hit Pyrozen with the back of his hand, sending him tumbling across the floor towards the door. "You mean to tell me, you were beaten by a single Dragon Slayer?!" Glitch shouted as all the blue on his body turned red and bolts of red electricity sparked off of him.

Pyrozen got up off the floor and brushed some dust off of him. "I wasn't beaten! I just made a strategic retreat, that's all."

"A.K.A you ran like a bitch." Bolt teased and Drew and Laura laughed.

Pyrozen looked at them and shouted, "You can all bite me!"

"Enough, all of you. Glitch interrupted, still quite angry. "Pyrozen, explain why you made a 'strategic retreat'."

"Because, I spotted the Dragon Slayer's guild mark. He is a member of Fairy Tail."

"So what,Nova's going to the guild he's from, big deal." Glitch said flatly.

"Alright, I'll give you the scenario that would play out if I killed the Dragon Slayer. I have no doubt that Nova would have escaped while I fought him. He dies and his guild goes into full lockdown after Nova arrives and explains what we're trying to do. Then we end up on the 'Fiore's Most Wanted' list, we don't get paid and spend the rest of our lives in prison."

Glitch's large smile returned and his body returned to its natural blue color. "You are much smarter then you look, Pyrozen." He turned to the rest of his group, "Alright, it's time we get moving. We're going to Magnolia…"

"It's about time!" Laura whined and got out of the booth, she was holding a strange, short, dark red pole. "This is no place for a lady."

"Yeah your right, Drew doesn't belong here." Bolt replied as he chuckled.

"A sniper round doesn't belong in your head either, but I can still put one there!" Drew shouted as Laura giggled.

Glitch turned into his electric for and slithered along the ground again out the front door. The other four followed with Pyrozen in front. Just before he reached the door, Pyrozen stopped and turned around and said loudly, "Drew?" Drew jumped. "If you want, I could show you just how scary and intimidating I can be."

Drew began to shake, "No thanks… you're really scary… please don't hurt me."

Pyrozen smiled and walked out the door. Drew let out a sigh of relief as he followed Laura and Bolt outside. Outside in the sunlight, Glitch was standing in the middle of the street with his arms crossed, looking around anxiously. He turned to Pyrozen and said, "Ready to 'remove' the evidence?"

Pyrozen's sinister smile returned as he turned around and pointed the palm of his hand at the tavern. After a short moment the tavern was engulfed in red and orange flames, quickly consuming it. Pyrozen made shore not to burn any of the neighbouring structures.

The group of five left the area, leaving the tavern as a smoking pile of black wood and ash. They left Hargeon and headed towards Magnolia. Fairy Tail had no idea what was coming for them.

**Character Profile**

**(I'll make these whenever a new character is added, unless they have a secret that will be revealed later, then I'll wait for that to be revealed.)**

**Name (Ill also write the pronunciation if needed.): **Drew Civian (siv-ian)

**Age: **20

**Appearance: **Drew is a very tall man with smooth black hair with a large, dark green-highlighted spike at the front. He wears a green, brown and black camouflage, military-style, uniform and a pair of black, steel cap boots. He also wears a pair of circular lens glasses that sit closely to his yellow eyes. The right lens of his glasses had a small, red, square crosshairs on it. **(Pretty much copy and pasted from the chapter.)**

**Personality: **Drew is a hired gun. He'll be willing to do almost anything if he's paid the right amount, as long as his partner and best friend Bolt can join him. He is a natural born cheater and an expert sharpshooter. For a dark mage, Drew is still very friendly and playful with his friends/colleagues. He also has a tendency to get into fights with Bolt, a LOT.

**Magic: **Requip – The Sharpshooter – Drew is able to manifest a large, black sniper rifle (A Barrett M82A1 with a bipod to be exact.) to use at his will. The sniper fires magic, yellow bullets.

Teleportation – Drew is able to teleport long distances.

**Items (Magical or Not): **Super Accuracy Glasses – Drew wears a pair of magical glasses that allow him to have perfect aim from a distance of up to two kilometres. They have a small, red, square crosshairs on them.

**Abilities (Magical or Not):** Heightened Sight – Drew's advanced sight allows him to calculate distances between objects with precision, even without his glasses.

**Voice (This is how I imagine the characters voice. I'll write the actual voice actors name and then the character and the anime the character's from, because some actors have to put on different voices for some anime.): **Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama – Kill la Kill

**Well there you go! An introduction to our villains, I hope I made them seem evil enough… well at least some of them. I'll get started on the next chapter. YAY! We finally get to see Fairy Tail! Remember, Follow, Fav, Review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
